Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate in general to a battery pack for cordless devices, and more particularly to a battery pack with mechanical and/or electrical protection features.
Description of Related Art
Battery packs may be used to power numerous and varied cordless devices, such as power tools, appliances and/or outdoor equipment, for example. Conventional battery packs may implement a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit board) supporting electronic circuits. The electronic circuits may include components that are susceptible to mechanical and/or electrical failure.